


BTS - What ‘pet names’ they would call their girlfriend/their girlfriend would call them

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [148]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS Preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is imagined with our original character girlfriends for each memberFind our more about our original characters and ongoing storyline here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [148]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237385
Kudos: 8





	BTS - What ‘pet names’ they would call their girlfriend/their girlfriend would call them

RM  
Both Namjoon and Ji-eun would call each other ‘babe’, ‘baby’ and variations of that quite frequently. He would also love calling her ‘my sexy baby’ and ‘babygirl’. She would sometimes call him ‘Joonie’ or ‘Joon’ for short but tends to stick to his full name unless she is in a playful/horny mood. 

Jin  
Jin and Min-seo would sometimes call each other ‘babe’ or ‘baby’ and, after they marry, they would call each other ‘my wife/husband’ a lot. Jin’s go-to pet name for her, however, is ‘princess’. She would occasionally call him ‘Jinny’ when in a playful or teasing mood. 

Suga  
Yoongi and Jeong-sun tend to stick to their full names when talking and don’t really have pet names for each other. We think this is because there’s a sort of respect between them in using their name as well as a sense of longing and tenderness, especially when they moan or whisper each other’s name during sex/foreplay. 

J-Hope  
Nana would definitely call Hoseok ‘Hobi’, especially when she is feeling cute towards him. She might also call him ‘flower’ or her ‘sunflower’ on occasion, which fits in with her love of plants. They would also call each other their ‘sunshine’, as they both can cheer each other up like no one else can. He would usually stick to full name though, as Nana is a cute enough name as it is.

Jimin  
Jimin and Ara would call each other ‘babe’ or ‘baby’ quite often, especially when things are getting heated between them. He would also love being cute and calling her his ‘sweetheart’, ‘sweetie’ or ‘dumpling’. In turn, she wouldn’t have many nicknames for him, but would refer to him as her ‘man’.

V  
Of all the couples, we see Taehyung and Cassandra as being the most likely to use pet names for each other. Taehyung would often call Cassandra by variations of her name such as ‘Cass’ and ‘Cassie’. Likewise, she would call him ‘Tae’, particularly when she feels soft and tender towards him. During sex, however, he would often find himself, in the moment, calling her quite dirty pet names such as ‘my beautiful slut’, ‘my pretty little whore’ as well as more ‘worshiping’ type things such as ‘my queen’ or ‘my goddess’. (See our list of how they would talk dirty/most into dirty talk). As Cassandra is from Belgium, they would also have pet names in French/Dutch Flemish for each other as this is her native language. He would love calling her his ‘bijou’ (jewel) or ‘papillon’ (butterfly). She would call him ‘mon amour’ (my love) , ‘mon coeur’ (my heart) or ‘mon chou’ (my sweet bun). When Taehyung is being especially cute, he would love calling her his ‘duck’, ‘dumpling’ or ‘chicken.’

Jungkook  
Jungkook wouldn’t really have nicknames for Young-soon other than ‘baby’ as he would be worried she would see nicknames as a bit juvenile. He would love calling her this, however, as it would make him feel like he was protecting her (despite her being several years older than him). She would find pet names a bit cringy during day to day life, but would call him ‘Kook’ during foreplay/sex, being unable to help herself getting carried away with herself.


End file.
